villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Axel Almer
Axel Almer is a villain in the Super Robot Wars series, originating from Super Robot Wars Advance. He could be the main hero or the main rival in his game of origin, but he becomes a villain in Super Robot Wars Original Generation 2. When the game is remade for Playstation 2, he softened up into an Anti Villain until he eventually evolved into an Anti Hero. His default mecha is the Soulgain. Appearances Axel appears in the following games: *Super Robot Wars Advance/Super Robot Wars Advance Portable - Selectable protagonist with own unique storyline *Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation 2 - Non-playable enemy character *Super Robot Wars Original Generations - Playble character → Non-playable enemy character *Super Robot Wars Original Generation Gaiden - Playable character *Mugen no Frontier: Super Robot Wars OG Saga EXCEED - Playable character *2nd Super Robot Wars Original Generation - Playable character Axel also makes a voiceover in the drama CD of Mugen no Frontier: Super Robot Wars OG Saga. Theme Music *''Dark Knight'' (Retitled The Dark Knight in the North American localization of Original Generation 2) - Default theme in all appearances Main History Axel Almer is the ace pilot of Shadow-Mirror and right-hand man of Vindel Mauser and lover of Lemon Browning. He was once a member of the Earth Federation Army, but eventually defected. He has a distaste on artificial humans in general. Super Robot Wars Advance When picked as the main hero, Axel is the person chosen to infiltrate the heroes' group in the main universe. However, the jump got him to suffer amnesia and he ended up blending with the heroes as an amnesiac pervert, hitting on nearly every women he came across (without success). However, over time, his memory resurfaced and he resumed his role as a Shadow-Mirror spy... only temporarily as he quickly came to agree with the philosophy of the Londo Bell, defecting and eventually took part in destroying Vindel forever, and possibly slaying Lemon in process. On Shadow-Mirror's fall, Axel was about to commit suicide, but was interrupted by the heroes and decided to live for the future. When not picked as the main hero, Axel served as the rival of Lamia Loveless, staying loyal with the Shadow-Mirror and eventually perishing with them. Super Robot Wars Original Generation 2 OG2 played out as if Axel was not chosen as the main hero. He develops a bitter rivalry with Kyosuke Nanbu as he was defeated by his Shadow-Mirror counterpart. Decidedly more brutal than his Advance villain self, Axel exhibits a much harsher attitude towards artificial humans than before, belittling them and ignoring them. He's seen in the beginning of the game, holding off Beowulf and his squad so the Shadow-Mirror safely jumped to the OG universe. When he jumped off, he arrived in a much latter time than the rest of the Shadow-Mirror. Seeing Kyosuke rekindled his rivalry with Beowulf and Axel became hell bent on defeating him to conclude his rivalry. He came close enough to killing Kyosuke, although the latter's inhuman luck enabled him to survive. During the assault on the White Star, Axel was covered by W16, Echidna Iisaki, out of her own volition. This act disgusted Axel, thinking that a dirty doll saved his life, even if she died for it. He's later defeated, and on the fact that Lamia said that for all his claims about how he's disgusted at dolls, he was acting like a doll for Vindel. To deny that, Axel said he chose to be Vindel's doll on his own will, before he died. This mirrored his death as in the original game when not chosen as a main hero. Super Robot Wars Original Generations His story remained the same, but his personality was tweaked a bit. Axel became slightly softer, more accepting to the artificial humans when they impress him, such as Lamia's defiance against the Shadow Mirror. And at Echidna's sacrifice, he was instead saddened that her death would just cause nothing but grief for the whole group. And as Beowulf's true nature is revealed here, Axel was painted in a better light, his desire to defeat Kyosuke was compounded with the fact that he would not let Beowulf be reborn in that universe through Kyosuke, after Beowulf ruined his. Super Robot Wars Original Generation Gaiden After the Shadow-Mirror falls, Axel was left floating in vast space, wondering that he would die. However, the soul of Einst Alchemie was attracted to him and due to both wills to survive, they merged, and later Axel was picked up by the Cry Wolves squadron and nursed back to health by Eric Wong and Mitarl Zapad, taking 6 months to eventually recover, while his Soulgain underwent repairs. When the Jetzt wreaked havoc, Axel once again piloted his mecha to defend the lab, and Alchemie and the Persoenlichkeit materialized from him, stating her mission to hunt down the Jetzt. Out of gratitude of her saving his life, Axel accompanies her. Their quest had them bump into the EFA once more, while they were suspicious at him, Axel declared that he had nothing to do with them and won't fire back. Kyosuke decided to trust him, but at that point, their reunion was interrupted by Lamia, who was brainwashed and sent by Duminuss to demoralize the EFA. Sensing that Kyosuke has been plunged into despair over Lamia's fate and might degress into Beowulf if left be, Axel took the matters at hand and managed to save Lamia using the Code: DTD. Once the deed is done, Axel resumed his hunt for the Jetzt, but he would already claim the gratitude of Kyosuke and the EFA for his save. However, Axel was too late to save the Cry Wolves from devastation by the Jetzt, with only Albero Esto and a heavily wounded Hugo Medio as a survivor. However, the EFA this time helped him back. Axel vanished afterwards, but resurfaced at the Swordian Fortress to fight against Duminuss, and eventually Dark Brain, and then Shu Shirakawa. At the conclusion of the battle, on the suggestion on Lamia, Axel decided to journey throughout the world to find his own paradise, and eventually decided to check on Lemon's old project: Operation Endless Frontier. Endless Frontier EXCEED Axel is thrown into the Endless Frontier universe in an attempt to save Alchemie from a mysterious monster. However, the jump caused him to suffer amnesia, reverting to his Advance protagonist self. He shows that he's just as capable of ground combat, assisted with Alchemie for supernatural effects. In there, he met up with several of the W-Numbers, including Haken Browning and Lamia's predecessor, Aschen Broedel. Slowly, his memory returned and eventually Axel regained them all. He offered to tell Haken about what happened in the 'other side', but Haken preferred not to know. Axel then returned to the OG universe. Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Martial Artists Category:Honorable